A little talk
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Two figures have a little talk at night on the roof...


A/N: well this little one-shot is in a way related to my first W. I. T. C. H. story as will the others be. Please no one should ask me about at least two of the pairings here then I really don't know sometimes where I get my story ideas…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or W.I.T.C.H., but the kids are still mine

* * *

It was already late at night in Meridian, everyone was peaceful sleeping in they beds and only some night creatures or guards were awake. In the castle where the royal family lived were the light also out, but here in the gigantic castle was one person who couldn't sleep. There on one of the roofs sat a young girl around the age of fourteen, her features showed clearly that she was from Chinese heritage, her long black hair which she usually wore in two lose ponytails was let down, her blue eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight.

A light shiver run over her body as the cool breeze of the night come up, but she smiled a little smile at the wind as if she would greet one old child time friend. The young girl stared up at the sparkling stars as a little tear escaped her eyes, then she closed them and a soft tune begun to leave her lips.

_kanashii hodo hikaridashita shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare_

_tsumetai taiyou ni terasarete'ta_

_kainarasareta jiyuu ga atta_

_kagami ni utsutta kiseki no yoru_

_MASUKU o hazushihajimeta My Soul_

Her song seemed to dance with the wind which carried the soft melody like rose petals. A little sad smile appeared on her lips as she sung, but it didn't make her stop.

_kuzurete yuku kabe no mukou wa_

_zetsubou mo kibou mo onaji kao suru_

_mitasarenai kokoro aru nara_

_tobitateru shuumatsu no PUROROOGU e_

_yaiba no you na kaze fuku sekai_

_mamorubeki mono wa nan na no ka?_

_hitotsu hitotsu itami o shiru tabi_

_hontou no jibun e to chikadzuku_

She was too deep sunken in her song and so the girl didn't notice the shadow which was slowly slitting up on the side of the roof.

_kieyuku Fake Light_

_umareyuku True Light_

_kono te ni..._

_shiroku somaru yami tsukinukete_

_atarashii jidai o kizamitsudzukero_

_tokihanashita kokoro no mama ni_

_hateshinaku tsudzuite'ku byakuya o tobe_

The song ended and faded away in the wind while his singer let out a soft sigh.

"Nice ssssong Sssin." said suddenly a voice from behind her which made her turn around immediately.

"Oh, hy Elany." she said while she watched the snake like creature turn in to a young girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, she was also wearing a nightgown like the other.

"Why are you up here?" the blond asked now in a more human like tone. Sin knew that Elany inherited her fathers snake like side and in that form she could creep almost everyone out well except her and they friend Connie who was the daughter of the Earth Guardian and Caleb from who they knew was the son of the former Guardian Nerissa. The young girl lived with her parents on Samballa where her mother was made queen from the former Earth Guardian.

"I uhm…couldn't sleep…and come up star gazing…" she said nervously.

"Sin Lyn, now really I thought you would know me better." said the other sighing and sat down beside the other girl. "You miss your dad."

"Uhm…sometimes, even if it is now six years since he died in that accident I still miss him sometimes." she said, but then immediately turned to the other girl while waving in panic with her hands. "Uhm…don't understand it wrong, I really like your uncle he is a great person because he was there for mom and I didn't mind the two getting three years later together or living here and I love Pandora, she is the cutest little half sister in the world and I also like the fact that we both are now in a way cousins and…hmp…" she was suddenly stopped as a tail wrapped around her mouth.

"Sin, I know that and don't forget YOU were the one who convinced ME to help YOU to get your mom and my uncle together." Elany said as she let go of her friend.

"Uhm…yes."

"So now that we are ready with this it is not wrong to miss your dad and everyone knows that and who says something other just tell me and that person will whine for his mother." at that Sin begun giggling.

"Sure."

"Now come we should head for bed now, it is already late and we have school tomorrow in Heatfield and you know that we will have a French test by Ms. Lair." and with that Elany stood up and held her hand out for the other girl who gladly took it.

"Should I fly to your window your majesty?" she asked amused while bowing.

"No, you know that I can also fly, but I like slithering better sometimes. Night Sin." the princess of Meridian sayd to her friend, while she took her reptile like form.

"Night Elany." and with that the young Wind Guardian flew down to her window.

* * *

_On the next morning… _

School was over and everyone headed home. After Sin Lin sayd bye to her friend and told Elany that she could already go home and she would come back later the young Guardian made quickly a little visit by her grandparents and great grandmother then she headed to the cemetery.

Inside the cemetery she walked up to a grave which was under an old willow tree and placed the flowers on the grave.

"Hay daddy." she said softly. "I come to visit you and guess what I was Pandora's first word. I really miss you a lot, but I know that you wanted me and mom happy and because of that I will try to be happy. I will come and visit you again oh and don't worry mom and I are in good hands." and with that she turned away from the grave. On the marble stone were the following words readable:

_**Eric **__**Lyndon **_

_1988-2017 _

_Loving husband and father _

"_If we keep on smiling the sun will shine for us forever."_

* * *

_In Meridian… _

The gigantic door to the playroom opened as Sin walked inside smiling.

"Oh Sin, you are already back?" prince Phobos asked as he sat on the ground with his daughter sitting in his lap and giggling when she saw the other girl. Pandora was now three years old and had pale skin with matching pale blond hair; her eyes were a grayish color.

"Yep, and now I'm of to do my homework." she said while petting her little sister and giving the prince a kiss on the check, then she left the confused prince behind.

"Uhm…Cedric, do you think I should ask Hay Lin if she could see after her, she is usually not that happy after visiting her fathers grave."

"That would be a good idea…" said the king of Meridian who was at the moment laying on his stomach after the twins Elyna and Ceron found the idea to jump on they daddy weary funny, this was mostly the cause why they cousin was giggling. Both man could only hope that Elyon and Hey Lin return soon from they little shopping with Cornelia and Miranda to keep one eye on the three children who seemed to have fun tormenting them a little bit.

Owari

* * *

A/N: so I'm ready with this little fic. Hope you liked it. And sorry I know that the song is Japanese, but I couldn't find an in a way fitting lyric in Chinese. 


End file.
